


Oops

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterfly!Marinette, F/M, One sided reveal, accidental reveal, butterflies are nervous babies, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got to be careful when cleaning your room when someone else is around for what they might find. Most people have secret diaries. Or that toy collection. Or that one embarrassing picture you keep forgetting to burn. For Marinette, it was the swarm of butterflies she kept in her room. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

With a burst, the trapdoor flew open with Marinette jerking out and waving a rag covered hand about as she ordered, "Out! Out! Out!" Around her, a swarm of white butterflies dove past, arcing down and swooping down onto her railing and balcony garden, fluttering nervously as their mistress impatiently waited for them all to come out.

A light purple kawmi rushed after, waving his arms wildly as he insisted with loud cries, "Don't worry! She still loves you! She's not getting rid of you!"

She backed it up a loud grumble, "Come on! I can't clean my room if you're in the way!" Pointing down to the nervous butterflies clinging to her chaise, she called, "Come on get your white butts up here!"

Seriously, this was the third time this month she had to shoo them out of her room.

This is not the _first_ time.

These guys had no reason to freak out like this!

She cleaned her room while they were in there, there was a chance she'd damage their wings knowing her grace and luck.

And if they were in there when Alya comes over, mon Dieu Marinette didn't even want to think about it.

She could accuse her of being the mysterious and elusive Mariposa, the butterfly heroine helping Chat against Harlequin, the evil ladybug based villain pursuing the cat for his miraculous.

Or worse, Alya could accuse her of having a new hording habit.

She could almost hear it now.

_"Butterflies Marientte? Seriously? Butterflies?! First cell phones now butterflies?! Cell phones at least don't need to eat, but butterflies do! Release them all this instant!"_

Marinette huffed. She didn't have _that_ bad a stealing habit. So she stole two, well maybe three phones.

But she gave them back!

Besides!

Those situations called for it!

And also, these guys need to understand that if they're going to hang here, they need to be out sometime. She's running out of excuses why they can't hang in her room.

They had _two_ close calls!

She's doesn't want a third!

Personally she thinks it's reasonable to have her room empty of butterflies at least once in a while.

She could live waking up covered in butterflies, especially in her hair and on her nose; but she needs an empty room every now and then. Space to herself. She thinks that's reasonable.

"Finally," she muttered as the last butterflies fluttered out. So relieved, she was willing to let a few shyly and affectionately rest on her shoulder. A reassurance that yes, she still loved them all, and they would be allowed back in soon.

She just need an empty room to clean in to secure that there were no casualties.

Turning, Marinette was just about to dip back into her room, her hand reaching up to wave the butterflies away, and froze when she met wide, gaping green eyes.

Chat Noir was right there.

A roof away from her balcony.

Staring, no, gaping at her and the hundreds of white butterflies nervously twitching around her.

Marinette stared back, frozen.

Nooroo came and sat on her should with a loud sigh. "I told you it was risky to do this. You're lucky it was Chat Noir who caught you."

Marinette didn't move, just still staring at him.

Chat didn't either, his eyes flickering to her, the purple butterfly like kwami, and the many white butterflies on her balcony.

Softly she heard him utter, "Mariposa? M-Mari _nette_?"

It clicked in her head then that Chat knew.

_He knew._

_Marinette was Mariposa._

_He knew that she was Mariposa._

_Shiiiiiiiiiit._

"You even have Mari in the name too!" he proclaimed, slamming his claws into his messy blond head, looking entirely stupefied. She could almost hear the mantra of _"I'm such an idiot!"_ running through his head. Even more so when she could faintly feel the frazzle of his emotions: the shock, the happiness, skepticism, and personal agitation at himself for not noticing sooner.

She supposed she should be pleased that he wasn't upset that plain Marinette was his mysterious partner, but it didn't help feeling all the emotions raging off of him. It was overwhelming.

This whole situation was overwhelming.

With a slight quiet whine, Marinette sunk into her trapdoor, ignoring him as he called after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I read this post by my-insanity-is-an-artform on tumblr about Butterfly!Marientte, I wanted to write something for it, and thought about an accidental reveal.
> 
> I would like to make this an official story but for now, I only have a few scenes in mind and nothing planned enough to make it official. So this is on the maybe future story list.
> 
> Here's the original post for any that would like to read it.  
> http://my-insanity-is-an-artform.tumblr.com/post/145446154350/imagine-marinette-with-the-butterfly-miraculous


End file.
